The Adventures of Shallow
by malandante
Summary: [This is a Full Series ff] Rating due to language. A relative of Max Holt's is in trouble. Will he get to her in time or is he already to late? And does she really want to be saved. [This is based on JE Full series somewhere between books 2upwards].
1. The adventure begins

_**Chapter 1!**_

What's happening? What's going on? I can't form any figures (shapes). Where am I? Who bought me here? Why can't I see? I can hear noise all around me. Where am I? "Can you hear me?" What kind of stupid question is that? Hold on what type of accent is that. It's not polish or any or any type of European accent. This person is not from Europe. Am I still in Europe? I better be. Some heads will roll if I'm not. I don't have a passport for one. Groan.

"Good you can. Tell me what your name is." Says the male non-polish voice.

"Who are you?" I almost scream but contain it to a growl.

"No need for that. When the time is right. Right now I need to check whether the sedative has had any permanent damage. Please, tell me your name." This last bit was totally not a plead but a demand. So totally not gonna tell him.

"I can't see. Am I not supposed to be able to see?"

"That is normal. You will not be able to open your eyes for another couple of hours."

"Oh!"

"Now answer my question."

"Sheesh, alright grumpy bum. My name is, Shallow. Happy."

"Full name, including any middle names."

"Bloody Mary! Do you really need my full name?"

"I was told you were like this but come on. This is unbearable."

"Shallow Sarit Raziel Moore." Hee, Hee, Hee. Sigh. That isn't even my full name but it's probably the extent he knows. I hate my full name it is full of Hebrew names. My parents were big fans of the Israelites. Ugh.

"Good. No damage there. Lets see. Hmm …" Well I still can't see and all this idiot can do is um, ah and hmm. Well I need to see. Hold on there's a bit of light coming through. Shapes are forming but a bit fuzzy and they look like shadows.

"Is your sight getting better?"

"Yes." How long have I been here? And where the hell is here?

"Good. You'll be able to see soon."

Silence on my behalf. I ain't speakin' no more 'till I know whom I'm talkin' to. My sights getting better the shadows aren't so fuzzy and I can start to make out what is in the room. The non-polish dude is standing right in front of me. Other stuff is around him but I'm not quite sure what they are. Who is he? Colour is now coming. Although it's fairly dark in this room. My capturer was of a big build (and I mean big in every department). Lots of muscle (and I could tell this even though he was wearing a baggy shirt). Fairly tall 6 foot, at least. Black/brown hair colour, which wasn't too long or too short. He was darkly tanned like he spent hours out in the sun. He was wearing black cargos with a white shirt and wearing steel capped boots. He would take your breath away if you saw him on the streets. Totally another story when your tied to a chair and his the one keeping you there. So not surprising that because of my pissed of state I was not at all awed. Instead I blurted out what I had known the moment he had spoken, "Your not Polish. Who the hell are you? And where am I?"

"Don't yell. Good to see you've got your sight back." This was said layered with sarcasm.

"You didn't answer my question."

"Your in Australia. And it doesn't matter whom I am."

Stunned Silence. Australia, that's on the other side of the world. I am going to kill who ever allowed this to happen. Head Will Roll.

"Tell me your name." I demand. Anger boiling inside me. This idiot had sedated me for at least 24 hours if not more. The moment I new his name I am going to escape. Then I'm coming back to kill him.

"I've told you that is not important." He yells.

"Well I think it is. I need to be able to address you properly. Don't you think?"

"Well yeah, but your not allowed to know my name. It's orders."

"How many of you are there?"

"There are twelve."

"Really. Now, if I was to ever to meet your leader I would need to be able to tell him how well you handled me compared to the others."

"Well I guess when you put it that way."

He pauses. Only for a minute. "My name is, Ezrafe Moshly."

"Thank you Ezrafe. I appreciate you being honest with me."

Stupid Idiot now all I have to do is figure a way out of here. My men should save me but just in case better have a back up plan. Considering they wouldn't even think of Australia. Although they should be able to use the tracer that is implanted somewhere in my body. That is if it is still working. Omigod, it probably isn't, that is how they got me halfway around the world. Going to have to get some answers out of Ezrafe, before he leaves.

"Ezrafe, who is your leader?"

"Nah, I ain't tellin' you that."

"Oh, why not? I could make it worth your while." I say enticingly. Need some good worthwhile things brain.

"Really like what."

"Your price."

"My price." He says with a note of disbelief in his voice.

"Within reason, of course."

"Oh, so how will it work?"

"You suggest something and I will tell you whether it's reasonable. That alright."

"No. You say something and I'll tell you whether it's reasonable."

"Alright."

"Good."

"How about a French kiss." I suggest.

"A bit more."

"You decide how long."

"Good anything else."

"Or you could get some of your other men together and we could play strip poker. How's that."

"That's good, what does the winner get?"

"What I first offered you but if I win none."

"Deal, his name is Raeil Norvat."

"Good we need food and alcohol for tonight."

"Wow, when you strike a bargain you can't wait to see it done and finished."

"Hell no, this is going to be fun."


	2. What happened during poker!

_**Chapter 2!**_

This is going to be really good. Once they get smashed they'll be spilling their guts. Although it won't be too good if they can't play. God, I hope they can. It would be extremely boring if they can't. Ah, I will find out tonight. Hope there's a lot of booze and food.

I'm assuming it's close to nighttime because lots of men have been coming in and out. One lot was carrying a mini fridge. Others bought in a table, chairs, alcohol and food. There was a lot of beer. Beer I don't drink. Ah, well. Hopefully there will be other intoxications I can choose from. Ezrafe came in a while ago and hasn't said a word, just sat there. The door opens and he shows the first signs of alertness, and in come **10** guys. Shit, Ezrafe musta invited 'em all. They are all big and full of muscle. Ezrafe stands up and greets them. He then turns to me and shows moi a very devious wolf smile, it is at this point that I lose my nerve. Why the hell am I doing this. God I'm stupid.

Ezrafe saying; "Only waiting on two ore men." Interrupts my thoughts. "What's keepin' 'em?" He inquires of the men standing around him.

"There coming,, just finishing off the surveillance." One of them answers.

"Good." I hear the creak of the door opening and realize more than see that two men come in. He got all of 'em to come sheeit.

"Ready Shallow?"

"Why wouldn't I be? I've had all day to prepare for this." I reply with more courage than I'm feeling at this point in time.

"Excellent lets begin."

"I think we should introduce ourselves." I suggest without warning even for myself. "Mean you already know who I am. So it is only fair that I know who you are. It is also the custom in Poland to introduce yourself to your opponents." Ratify myself.

"Alright if you say it is your custom."

The others hesitate to introduce themselves but one sharp look from Ezrafe and they oblige. Well, Well looks like Ezrafe is the head honcho.

A tanned blond steps forward to introduce himself, and the first thing I think is that he should be on a beach. He speaks up which stops further thought, "My name is Shaman Claudi."

The next man to step forward has strawberry blond hair, which is curly; he is also lean and tall with a darker tan to Shamans. In a slow drawl he says, "Mine is Boneman which if self-explanatory." Which it was, he was particularly a sack of bones.

The next man looked as if he had a whole bottle of steroids a day. He wasn't tanned, more like no colour at all. He was in a suit and looked all business to me. Although the suit looked as if it might break at any moment. Hael was his name and although I'm pretty sure it was a nickname he deserved to have that name. He looked as if he came from hell.

"Hi my name is mastermind. I earned the name in high school when I would devise devious plans for people that were fool proof." A guy that with that name you would expect to look like a geek but doesn't. In truth doesn't look one bit like a geek. He was wearing a tight fitting shirt that clung to a six-pack, cargo pants that were army green. He had sunny's on his head and was your perfect calendar boy and of course a tan to go with his good looks.

A guy called Hitman was next to introduce himself. He had two guns visible at his hip and assured me there were more he was more than willing to use if he had to. He was an all black kinda person. His pants were black, shirt black and a jacket that hung loosely around his awesome body and went to the floor. He was black himself resulting in a hair colour that was shock horror black.

Another one was called, Bowman. He was taller than the others, wiser and younger. He's hair was brown and thin; his eyes were so dark they looked black. He had a bit of muscle and a light tan. He was hot, a real head turner.

The seventh to step forward was an Asian named Swon Mein. He was a tad smaller than the rest; he had his hair cut short which gave him an air of nerdiness. He was one of the last two to arrive and he seemed fairly old.

A man named Octavius, was the eighth to bring forward his uniqueness. From the first time I laid eyes on him I knew he was mean and stupid. Not because he was big or had a shaven head with a tattoo on it or the mean little brown eyes he had but because of the look on his face.

The ninth was called, Corain; he was black and big with lots of muscle. He'd shaved all his hair off and looked good bald. He had a few tats over the body parts I could see.

The next one was covered in tattoos, and his name was Arsonist. Lots of muscle and he had dark brown hair with blue eyes.

The second last one was really dull to the others Ben was his name. How boring. There is absolutely nothing outstanding about him and he was one of the last ones to enter.

The last ones name was, Devante. He was big and strong. A light tan and brown to black hair with complementing gray-blue eyes. I could tell he could be a friend one minute and then a tormentor the next if need be. Now we are introduced let the games begin.

"Now we are all acquainted let the games begin." Ezrafe says as if in echo of my thoughts.



I haven't had to strip once. Everyone else has had to strip once. They were all wuss and took off there shirts. It's not all bad though because all except Ben have excellent abs. Ben is such a bloody let down he ain't got nothin'. Bloody Mary this room ain't big enough for all this sexually aroused men. Just a few drinks and they get all showy. Soon my little cell isn't even going to exist. Not that it is much right now, there's a steel door to the outside world, a door leading off to a small bathroom; my bed; a chair and small table. Not much room even for that a lot less now with 13 more chairs and a bigger table as well as all the men.

Getting a bit tipsy now (they actually had other alchol then beer), but its been fun. Nearly all of us are down to underwear. Somewhere along the road we made a rule that once your naked you have to leave. The first one will be Ben he can't play for shit.

"Ben, gonna play this round, mate. Or ya just sittin' again. If ya ain't gonna do something ya might as well leave, bro." Devante explains clearly and precisely.

Ben folds his card and leaves.

"Such a sook. He was kidding around." Shaman calls. But is contradicted by arsonist.

"He was gonna be outta da game anyways, Shaman. He had to leave."

"Yeh Arsonist is right. He had to." Ezrafe states drunkenly. Immediately afterwards he falls off his chair to tremendous amounts of laughter.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Devante is hot. extremely hot. It'd be so cool. Awesomely Cool. Although right now I am sitting on Hael's lap. He is really hard, like all over. He is real nice to me though. Gives me hints on how to win. A while ago another rule came in, if you won a round you put back on a piece of clothing. Despite the fact that all the men don't give a shit anymore it a whole shit load of fun.

"What's the time Ezrafe?" Boneman asks as Ezrafe has recovered from his trip to the floor.

"Ah," He replies looking at his wristwatch. "12 0'clock my friend."

"Awesome. We've been playing for six hours. Longest we've ever played."

Your right we should celebrate. We're movin' to the roof." Exclaims Corain in a fit of triumph. Everyone cheers at this including me. As Hael gets up he lifts me as well, while the others grab the table and chairs. Then we move off to the roof.


	3. The aftermath

A/N: Max Holt will not be mentioned until chapter 4 and will become a major part of the story in chapter 5. I have wanted to write this fanfic forever. Hope you like what is to come.

I don't own Max Holt or any of the original characters from the full books.

_**Chapter 3!**_

Fuck, it's bright. Why is it so damn light? I open my eyes but am blinded consequentially resulting in me shutting them straight away again. I feel something underneath me and then I realized it must be a human. Man, my head hurts. The person beneath me moves which results in myself being thrown to the hard as rock ground, ooowww. But it fully woke me up at the same time as giving me an even worse headache. I finally decide to brave opening my eyes again and find out this time its not blinding like the last. Once my eyes are open they survey the scene. Sending disturbing images to my brain telling me that men surround me. Although how this happened is a mystery to me, at this moment an arm is thrown over my body and I'm drawn towards the body it is attached to. To my surprise the body is like rock but comforting. (As I have already said the night before is really kinda of just fuzzy).

The men are starting stir and with this commotion the memories of how I ended up like this come flooding back. I understand if my memory serves me correctly we all got smashed resulting in us conking out we're we stood the night before, which was the roof of the building I was being held captive in. Somehow I got onto thinking about whom I was snuggled up against. Don't ever ask me how I did that.

"What the hell happened?" A voice booms. That hurt my head asshole. "Well guys what happened? Hitman why is the hostage in your arms? And why the hell are you all out here?" The voice yells. Well at least I know who's holding me. Although I could have found out some other way. Because at the second yell I wince and I can tell everyone around me winced as well. All of us have a major hangover. Everyone starts to get up and Hitman drags me to my feet keeping me tightly in his protective arms. I don't mind much if he let go I would more than likely fall back down.

At this point in time Hitman answers the question that was directed at him. "Makin' sure she don't get away, Ben." As if I'm going anywhere I'm on a roof. Ezrafe is up on his feet and starts to take back control from Ben. "We played for six hours and decided to move up here. Although you left we kept on playin' obviously 'till last man standing." I think that was an excellent explanation.

"Do you have any idea of the time?"

"Well, ah, no. You just woke us up so you must though. So why are you asking us?" Devante grunts with a touch of sarcasm there.

"It's fucking one o'clock in the bloody afternoon. Fuckwits."

"Shut up, Ben. You ain't in charge here." Ezrafe says in a commanding tone.

Ben looks stonefaced that Ezrafe would yell at him. Idiot. Needs to learn, not to tell the people who are above you what's what.

There is an uneasy silence and I decide to end it. "Hey guys, let's party. Let's have some fun." I exclaim, not giving a shit to the glare shot at me by Ben. "Oh, Ben we won't play poker if you don't won't to." I say instead of shutting my mouth. This apparently really pissed him off, because he started marching straight for me.

"Don't you dare talk to me that way, hostage?"

"I'll talk to you however I damn well like. 'Cause if it's money your after, then you are so below. Which results in me not giving a shit about you."

"Better watch it."

"Or what. What could you possibly do to me? There is hardly any muscle on, that would scare me any." I'd finally broken through Hitman's grasp and was just waiting for the right moment to do serious damage.

"Don't push me."

"Oohh! I'm sooo scared." This pushed him.

Awesome I get to deck little Benny poo. He comes the last few steps and prepares to attack but is too slow because before he releases I get in a nice clean shot to his head. The others realize that I'm not just a pretty face and intervene. Such party poopers. "You guys suck." I exclaim deciding on letting my thoughts be known.

"Come on Shallow lets go back inside." Immediately Devante picks me up and carries me inside to my sorry little cell. Then they hand me a towel, shampoo and conditioner and some soap, as well as a change of clothes and tell me to take a shower.


	4. Captor and Captive talk

_**Chapter 4!**_

Boneman was sitting in the only chair in the room when I entered after my shower. He looked like crap. Dark circles had claimed his eyes; his hair was a complete mess. I felt sorry for him. Has to make sure I don't try to escape while everyone else sleeps. Well I ain't gonna try to right now 'cause I'm sleeping. He can sleep with me, I'll just see if he wants to.

"Boneman, do you want to sleep?"

"Like hell, but I can't gotta watch you."

"All I'm going to be doing is sleeping. Your welcome to join me."

"You do realize I am one of your captors?"

"Yeah, but you look like crap. You need sleep, but it is up to you." I proclaim as I am climbing into bed. Before I zonk out I sense that Boneman joined me, then immediately fall asleep with Boneman cuddled up to me.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Halfway between consciousness and unconsciousness I hear the door open and close and a bark of laughter following this intrusion. Following closely after the intruder exclaims, "Well its good to see the two of you getting along so well."

"Shuddup, Ezrafe and go away." Replies Boneman.

"Get up idiot. I'm here to relieve you. It's not like you havn't had enough sleep now. It has been twelve hours."

He bolts upright shouting, "Fuck what time is it?"

"Its six in the morning."

"Shit, I gotta go. I'm meant to met my family at eight."

'Better run then."

It was funny to watch the exchange and then to see Boneman loping out of the door. It even started me off on a fit of giggles. Ensuing in a strange look from Ezrafe."

"Your not at all like any other hostage." He exclaims.

"Oh really how many have you people held."

"Umm … about fifty."

"Sweet. Does that include me?"

"Yeah it does."

"Oh, well that's not much then."

"Some of those hostages, we held for years. Hence we couldn't have more."

"Oh. Long are you going to hold me for."

"As long as it takes for your family to pay up."

"How much?"

"$1 000 000." Ezrafe states off-handedly.

"Why me? Did you know I'm related to the infamous Max Holt? He would have been more suitable. Reason being he is smart and without him the rescue team would have no chance of rescuing anyone without paying up."

"Really. Absolutely fascinating. But it was easier to capture you."

"You really think I was easier. Man, I have never seen Max with any bodyguards. He usually only travels with Muffin who, mind you is a car. Although she is very smart. Max created her, giving her a voice and attitude. She is cool." Pauses for breath.

"You talk a lot."

"Never noticed. Oh, who won not last night, but the night before?"

"Um, I don't know. None of us most likely. We were all smashed out of our brains.

"True."

"It was fun though. We should do it again. Ben was a let down though." He reverts into his own thoughts.

"Yeah Ben was." The door opens then closes and we both look to see who came in.

**A/N: The next chapter will be from Max's POV and will give light on how long Shallow has been kidnapped. Hope you like it so far. Please RR. **


	5. Distressed

A/N: This is set six years after Full Bloom. Christie (Billie's daughter) has a sixteen-year-old daughter Shallow. On the speculation if when she was 20 Christie married and had a daughter who was ten when Max married Jamie.

_**Chapter 5!**_

Max's POV:

"How long have you known about this?" Silence. Those cowards. How long has she been gone?

"Where not quite sure."

"That's not good enough. Do you know where she is?"

"Um, No, sorry Max."

"Sorry. You're sorry. Shallow has disappeared off the face of the earth and your sorry."

"Ah, yeah."

"That is not good enough. Find her. Is there anything that would be helpful. God, her mum will kill me if you don't find out something."

"Yes max. I'll work the men twice as hard."

Click. I hang up. No point in continuing with that conversation. I knew the moment the phone rang that it was bad news. But, I didn't realize it was that bad. I felt my stomach drop when I heard the head of security assigned to Shallow speak, knowing that something had gone wrong. _"Shallow, is missing, sir." _He said. Everything went down hill from there. Poor Shallow, she probably did one of her many disappearing acts and some one was waiting to get her. The worst is there as been no word from the captors. This worries me. There's a rap on the door and I turn to see the maid standing there with a letter. Oh, god is this it.

"Sir, this just arrived in the mail."

"Thank you, Sarah." I say as I get up and cross the room to take the letter. Dread gripping me with every step. Is this the letter from Shallows captors? I take the letter from Sarah and she leaves. While walking back to my desk I start to open the envelope. I take out the letter and unfold the paper, to see typed letters. Great won't be able to figure out who took her from the writing. I start to read the ransom note,

_Max,_

_We are very disappointed in you. You have not responded from our last note. Why is this? We are still waiting. Remember Shallows life depends on what you do. All we asked for was measly $100, 000, 000. You were meant to meet us in New Orleans to confirm that you would pay. You didn't show, tsk. Beware we will give you one more chance but if you fail to show Shallow's well being will be in trouble. The new rendezvous is Riverside Park in Phoenix, Arizona. Be there at 11 am on the 25th January. Warning we won't accept tardiness. Don't forget this is your last chance. After this date we will further instruct you on when to hand over the money. That is if you are there. It has been a month since the last letter was sent just a little reminder. _

_RN_

Omigod, a month. Shallow has been gone a month. Worst of all no clue to where she is being held. Who the hell is RN? Man, they had sent me a letter. Why me? She is Christies daughter not mine. How do they know where I am? This is supposed to be a secluded place.

"Max?"

"Hi, Jamie." A sigh escapes between my lips.

"Max, what's wrong."

"Jamie, why don't you sit down? I know we shouldn't have to put up with this seeing as we are on holidays but it can't be helped. Shallow has been kidnapped." I wait for her reaction knowing she was close to that girl.


	6. The Meeting

_**Chapter 6!**_

**Max's POV:**

_Two days later._

Looking at my watch I see that it is only 1050 a.m. giving the kidnappers ten minutes to show up. Although I doubt I'll see any of them. I might get a letter from any body. They probably will pay some kid to deliver a letter. Christie doesn't know yet. Thank god. All hell would break if she knew. Christie reminds me so much of her mother. It's best the two of them don't find out about the kidnapping until I know Shallow is safe. It's bad enough with Jamie, she completely freaked out. Then she went into a meltdown. I just convinced her not to accompany me and not to call anyone just to stay at the house. I'm dreading having to tell Nick, Billie and most of all Christie. Looking back down at my watch I see one more minute and then it's show time.

1100 O'clock, crap show time. Where are they? Just if I could just get a glimpse, but alas there are trees that they could be hidden behind. I wish I knew something about this organization, Muffin brought out zilch about this RN. God, this is frustrating. And I shouldn't have been so hard on Muffin about not finding anything useful 'cause RN can cover a lot of ground. Wait somebody is heading my way got to get back on track. Breath, just breath, don't appear anxious. A hooded kid walks pass and hands me a white envelope. Act as if nothing is wrong, open the envelope calmly Maximilian Holt. Thos better be good.

_Max,_

_Nice to see you made this meeting. I know what your thinking, what meeting? I know you're not face to face with me but it still is a meeting of sorts. Know I'm sure you are wondering how Shallow is doing. She is fine. I have this on good authority from my men. She has come to no harm, yet. But, that could all change if you don't follow every thing that you are told. On the 12th of February take the 12 O'clock flight to Washington. Do not leave any earlier. Oh, I forgot to tell you to return home. After arriving in Washington book the next flight to Finland. While staying in Washington stay at the Omni Shoreham Hotel, once you have arrived in a white envelope leave the time schedule for your flight to Finland at the front desk, tell the lady who takes the letter that whom it is for will ask for it. Or just to be safe put RN on the envelope. The next day go down to the front desk around 11 O'clock and tell the lady behind the desk your name and you should be handed a white envelope. The envelope will contain further instructions._

RN

Fuck. That's a mouthful and a half. Before I go home I'm going to go and see Nick and Billie and phone Christie to go there to. This is going to be fun. I'll also get Jamie on the next flight over there as well. So we're together. I'm pretty sure Joel is living with Nick and Billie again. Which will make it easy because I won't have to track him down.

**A/N: Sorry about the shortness and that it took so long to update but I was having serious writers block. Hope you liked it.**


	7. Help I'm goiong crazy!

_**Chapter 7!**_

I wonder what day it is? What type of day it is? Is the sun out or is it rainy? I hardly see anyone now. I hear them talking. That's it. Although I think it was a few days ago (I've lost track of time.) they gave me a notebook and some pens and pencils. I haven't decided what I'm going to do with the notebook. But, it's there and just the thought keeps me sane. I wonder whether anybody even remembers me. I mean I remember Max, Jamie, My mum, Billie and Nick but do they remember me. Do they even know I'm missing? How long have I been missing? I wonder whether they were looking and it has been so long that they have just given up? Would they ever give up? Man, I wish I hadn't been so foolish and run off on the guards assigned to me. Mum was probably really mad when she found out about the guards losing me.

Wait is that the sound of the door been opened? It's to early for tea. Holy Fuck am I going to have contact with another person. Cool. It has to have been ten breakfasts ago that they gave me my notebook; they did it in person. Oh, I'm using meal times to keep some type of time system. I open my eyes to see Ezrafe standing above me. I try to look past him but he maneuvers so I can't. I decide that I might as well smile. Pleasantries go a long way I've found. Ezrafe scowls at my smile and I think that's rude. Or am I just losing my mind.

"Get up." Ezrafe orders. Hell no. I'm not doing what he says. "Now, Shallow or you will experience excruciating pain."

"Am I supposed to be scared?" I enquire.

"Very funny, now get up."

"You didn't laugh so it mustn't have been that funny."

"Enough of this. Get up."

"I don't respond well to orders."

"You'll just have to learn to respond well to orders."

"Why, are you going to hold me here forever."

"Probably not."

"Oh. Well you know the best way to get a rouse out of Max would be to tell him I no longer want to leave."

"Is that true. And how do you know we are asking Max for the ransom."

"I've heard the men talking outside my cell." I explain.

"Okay. Very good."

"I could help you get the ransom from Max. That's if you really want the money. Because Max will find a way to get me back and keep his money."

"Well, why would you do that?"

"'Cause I'm losing my mind being kept in this cell with no human contact." I confess to him.

"I'll consider it. Only if you will get up now." Ezrafe states. Damn him. I reluctantly get off the bed. I'm then marched out of the room.

When we exit the room there are two other men waiting outside who fall in step behind me. We go down the hall way and stop at the end at a heavy wood door. Ezrafe takes a key out of his pocket and inserts it into the keyhole. Once he has unlocked the door he opens it and ushers me inside Bowman and Octavius stay outside (they were the two other men). Immediately after I step over the threshold Ezrafe closes and locks the door. Then turning to me says, "Please have a seat." Pointing to a chair, which is in the middle of the room.

"Why?" I enquire.

"'Cause I said so."

"Oh. It doesn't mean I will."

"I assure you will eventually have a seat. Whether it is voluntarily or forced. So have a seat."

"Let me think about this." I pause. "Why would I choose to sit voluntarily? How would you force me to sit?" I enquire if Ezrafe.

"We have a lot of resources. That might seem a tad barbaric to the common individual." Ezrafe responds.

"What type of resources?"

"_Do you really want to find out? If you do just keep standing." _ He says in a menacing undertone. Gulp. Reluctantly sit down in the seat. Which is a straight-backed wood chair. What the hell do they want? I guess I'm about to find out. I notice that there is a chair in the corner of the room and that Ezrafe is heading over to sit in that chair. Once he is seated he calls out, "Okay start the tape." What tape? Is it a videotape or a voice recording?


	8. God!

_**Chapter 8!**_

**Christie's POV:**   
I wonder what's wrong? Max sounded really distraught over the phone. I hope Shallow is all right. Because according to the letter I received a month ago she was staying at Max's. Maybe something happened. Oh God she's not hurt is she? God, I hope not. She always hurts herself whenever she goes to Max's place. Oh god, please don't let anything be wrong. Maybe it's just another prank threat on the family. Although the pranks aren't humorous they would be preferable. Although I must admit Max has never called a whole family meeting for one of the pranks. It has to be more serious than just a prank but oh god, please let it not be about Shallow. 

2 Hours Later, 

I've arrived at Mum's and she's frantic about what Max has to say as well. Max called a while ago letting us know that he has just got on his jet with Jamie. God, it must be real bad. Oh shit, he didn't mention Shallow. I could scream right now. I need to know about my baby girl. I couldn't live if something happened to her. She's my whole life. God, this is taking forever. Maybe I should get a drink. Or maybe not cause then I may not fully understand the seriousness of the situation. OMG. I hear a car and rush out hoping its Nick. I'm filled with relief for a few seconds as he gets out and then Jamie. After a few moments of them both being out and Shallow not following I fear the worse. 

3 Hours Later, 

I can't handle this type of news. Oh god, Shallow, god I hope she's all right. It's just Max and myself now everyone else left cause Max wanted to talk to me alone. Although he hasn't been able to cause I've been crying for the last hour. I don't even know if I could talk about it at the moment.   
"Christie are you ready to talk?" Max asks.   
"I think. I'm not sure."   
"That's ok. All I need is your permission to do anything possible to get Shallow back." God, I don't think I can handle this. What will he do? What means will he use? Although if I don't I might not get Shallow back. God.   
"DO you need an answer now?"   
"It would be preferable."   
"Alright. You have permission. Just get her back in one piece."   
"Will do Christie. I am so sorry to have to tell you."   
"That's alright Max it' not your fault."   
He cough's before responding, this scares me more than anything else. "Well, actually I had one of my best security men on her when she disappeared. They contacted me a month after she disappeared. These people out witted my men, I am scared for her Christie my men I had on her have never failed before."   
I can't speak. Can't respond. Shallow was supposed to be staying at Max's. Why would they have to contact him? "Why wasn't she with you? I was under the impression she was with you."   
"Well in a manner of speaking. Jamie and myself were going to our holiday house. She had the choice of going with us or staying behind. She chose to stay for a while. She was going to come out when she was ready."   
"Oh. That makes sense. Do you think she is alright?"   
"They have assured me she is. Although I'm not too confident that she is. That is why I wanted your permission to use any means possibly to get her."   
"Alright Max. Thank you for being honest. Can I please have a moment by myself?"   
"Sure Christie. Talk to you later I have to go. Although I think Jamie is staying. Bye."   
Then he was gone. God, please Shallow be all right. You're my whole life girl come back to me. Then I broke down and cried even harder than before. 


End file.
